


Onwards By Your Side

by honeybun, Sabo (Sabou)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Post-War, veraverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/pseuds/honeybun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabou/pseuds/Sabo
Summary: Shortly after the war, Lovino and Antonio dream of living their lives together.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Onwards By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [George deValier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=George+deValier).



> This story is embedded in George deValier‘s ‚Veraverse‘.
> 
> If you have not read either Bésame Mucho or Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart you might be confused with the references in this story.

The past few years simply hadn’t felt real. The rush of time, how the country around them had changed so drastically, the life he used to lead barely recognisable any longer. 

They were sitting in their favourite place in the garden. Antonio had set it up for them, slowly, meticulously, with more patience now than he’d ever held when they were younger, reckless. He likes to take his time a little now, to appreciate the smaller things. 

Lovino had helped him put up a swing, big enough for the two of them, to be how they are now - Lovino sitting with Antonio’s head in his lap, hair tumbling over his thigh. Lovino’s fingers catch in Antonio’s curls, brushing through them carefully, until they shine and curve like chocolate swirls. 

The smell of lavender travels down here, as far as the porch. Usually on a warm night when Antonio will not grow too cold, they huddle together here, making plans. 

At first it hadn’t seemed real, like children spinning stories, telling tales. But soon enough it becomes closer to reality, the abrupt realisation they really could live out their own life. Few obstacles, real ones, in their way. Of course they might not be able to do a few things, with Antonio’s health being as delicate as it was now, but Lovino wasn’t interested in anything that might make Antonio uncomfortable, resolutely so, like batting away a fly, and therefore, Antonio was also not interested. 

They talk about their own garden, maybe with a stream or wood at the back, bordering their small plot of land. Maybe they’ll have olive trees, or an orchard in which to grow citrus fruits- Sicilian cedri, or Valencia oranges. 

Antonio is asleep on his lap. The swing moves softly in the breeze, and Lovino looks out onto the Tuscan hills, ripe with spring. It’s like the war never happened, like the earth is saying, lets start again, a fresh start, let's grow over these new wounds and heal them, let’s make something beautiful from it. 

Antonio makes a small muffled groan, forehead dimpling as he frowns, neck rolling a little.

‘You’ve been asleep a while,’ comments Lovino softly, hands still in Antonio’s hair, not letting go, not again. 

‘It’s easy to sleep with you here, my moon and stars,’ slurs Antonio warmly, laughing gruffly when Lovino scoffs and hits him lightly. 

‘What were you thinking about?’ asks Antonio, taking up Lovino’s hand and splaying his fingers, fitting his own between them, watching the sky through the cracks. 

‘The future,’ replies Lovino, enjoying the feeling of Antonio’s still-rough skin against his own, like he’ll never be allowed to forget how Antonio toiled for him. 

‘Our future,’ Antonio corrects with eagerness, deep brown eyes looking up at Lovino.

Lovino nods, feeling his heart expand inside his body, the soft tenderness taking on more and more shape by the day, listening to Antonio say the things he wishes for, the things he needs, so, so easily and happily, like that’s all he wants too. 

‘It makes me scared to love you so much, sometimes,’ replies Lovino, brow furrowing, Antonio’s eyes widening at such a confession coming from Lovino’s lips, ‘But…’ Lovino continues, ‘The pain of-’ he pauses again, trying to find the words that both of them know - of losing you - but leaving them out, ‘It’s worth it all, for however long I can have it…’ 

Lovino looks pained as he leans down to kiss Antonio, hand cupped in his, Lovino’s eyes blurring as he sees their joined hands resting atop Antonio’s heart, the gold of their rings glinting softly in the dimming light. 

  
  



End file.
